Misguided Roses
by SnowNinja18
Summary: Dawn and Leaf move to Veilstone and join a band but can they avoid the already mega famous boys of Misguided Youth?
1. Chapter 1

**Had this Idea a few days ago review and tell me what you think I am taking suggestions for songs as well**

**I don't own pokemon or any of the songs I used or am going to use in this story they belong to the people who wrote them.**

(Dawn's POV)

I sped down the in the passage seat with my sister Leaf in the driver's. I stared out the down window at the beach passing us by. Surfers sat in the break waiting for the next set to roll in. a new town yet again. A new region too, Sinnoh. Yeah we were from here but we had been in Johto for so long that Johto felt like home.

'Dawn I know this is our fifth school in three years but mum and dad are set on staying here so try and make so friends,' she stressed at me turning down the radio.

'I got you, so I don't need others,' I turned the radio back up just in time for the next song to start. **(The living end- Prisoner of society. love this song) **

_Well we don't need no-one, to tell us what to do_

_Ah yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do so we do need no-one like you to tell us what to do_

_We don't refer to the past when showing what we've done, the generation gap means the war is never won the is in your head, the future in our hands_

'_cause I'm a brat and I know everything and I talk back, cause I'm not listening to anything you say and if you count to three, 1, 2 ,3 you'll see it's not an urgency, you'll see I'm not the enemy just a prisoner of society_

_Well we don't need no-one to tell us what to do ah yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do, so we don't need no-one like you to tell us what to do._

'_Cause I'm a brat and I know everything and I talk back,_

_Cause I'm not listening to anything you say and if you count to three, 1, 2, 3 _

_You'll see it's not an urgency, you'll see I'm not the enemy just a prisoner of society, go_

I nodded along with the song and pulled a face at the guitar sole while playing the air guitar.

_Well we don't need no-one, to tell us what to do_

_Yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do so we do need no-one like you to tell us what to do_

_We don't refer to the past when showing what we've done, the generation gap means the war is never won the is in your head, the future in our hands_

'_cause I'm a brat and I know everything and I talk back, cause I'm not listening to anything you say and if you count to three, 1, 2 ,3 you'll see it's not an urgency, you'll see I'm not the enemy just a prisoner of society,_

'And that was our very own local band, Misguided Youth, coming to your radio from the city of Veilstone. Up next today is an interesting interview with the boys of Misguided Youth and their new song, Reckless Abandon,' the radio announcer's voice cracked with static from the bad signal.

'That's what I want to do,' I moaned to Leaf as she turned the corner away from the beach.

'What be a radio announcer, with your talent I thought more,' she stopped from the lights and turned to look at me with her big brown eyes. Twin sisters but not identical. I looked like mum and she looked like a female version of dad. I was girly at times where she was a tomboy right down to her Chuck Taylors and fixed up Camry, painted green to match her favorite colour and middle name.

'No, make music, good music that people love, not manufactured crap these days, like that, one I kiss a girl, seriously that is shit,' I rolled my eyes at her.

'I know but people these days are sheep and that's sort of music is mainstream,' she sped off when the light turned green and turned left and right then left again.

I hadn't gone with her and mum when they enrolled us at the local high school a few days ago. I recalled that it was called, Veilstone High for the Gifted. Yep we had that much money we could go to a school for the gifted. In Johto it was public schools all the way.

At the end of the street sat the school and it was huge. Leaf had bored me with the trivia that it sat on five acres of land and in the city that was a lot of room. Buses pulled in and out of the curb and the rich students had shiny new sports cars, a gift from the parents' obliviously. We were going to stick out like a sore thumb.

Leaf drove the car pass staring students and reversed the car in next to a silver Ferrari. The boys grouped around it just stared as we pulled ourselves from leaf's car and grabbed our bags from the back.

'Nice ride,' said one of the boys. Tall, spiky brown hair and a smug grin on his face told me he was probably one of the ringleaders of the ten or so boys standing there. I also guessed the Ferrari was his.

'Thanks you too,' leaf said indifferently and straightened her denim jacket and locked the car.

'Come we got go to admin for our timetables,' she pulled on my arm. I quickly scanned the boys and my eyes came to rest on a purple haired boy standing next to the one that had spoken. His hair covered his eyes and he had an IPod out and listening to music. He wouldn't have heard the exchange between leaf and the guy next to him. For a brief second I wondered what he was listening to.

'Come on let's go,' Leaf whined and pulled my arm harder. So I trailed along after her.

Laughter soon sounded from the group and I saw Leaf punch her fist into her palm.

'Jerks,' she hissed and stormed off to the office her converses thundering along the ground. I ran after all the way to admin.

She seemed to calm down in the air-conditioning of the office. She even managed a smile from the lady behind the desk.

'Hi I'm Leaf Berlitz and this is my sister Dawn, I came in with my mother a few days ago to enrol for day,' she said smiling politely. The brunette smiled back at her.

'Yes I remember, umm just fill out this form and I can give you both a timetable and you can be on your way to class,' her manicured hands handed both leaf and me a subject form and two pens.

'What to choose for an elective, music, art and textiles,' I mentally decided and looked over at Leaf's form, music, engineering and art. Of course she would pick engineering. I picked advanced English and average maths; I was no good at maths. But she picked advanced for both. We both picked history and pokemon studies and everyone did gym.

We and the forms back to the brunette and waited for her to put it into the computer and print out our timetables.

We waited for five minutes before a spiky black haired boy came in to the office holding his hand to his chest.

'What did you do this time Ash Ketchum?' the brunette asked without looking up.

'I blow up Mr Heaming's science room,' he said sheepishly. Leaf and I exchanged a look and giggled silently to ourselves. This guy was obliviously accident prone from the way the brunette sighed loudly.

'Again? I thought you were banned from the science labs, here girls,' she said handing us our timetables and went to check the boy's hand. Behind us the door opened again and a red head walked in. she rocked out her clothes, artfully tore shorts, an aqua hoodie over a yellow tank and battered converses, but most of all her hair. An amazing red pixie cut but with a small ponytail off to the side.

'Ash, Mr Heaming sent me to see if you were okay,' she said loudly and stared at us.

'Hi I'm Misty,' she smiled and waved.

'I'm Dawn and this is my sister Leaf,' I smiled back.

'You guys must be the new students that everyone's talking about, where you from?' she asked.

'Johto,'

'Wow, one of my friends from Unova,' she stated.

'So want do you have next this period is nearly over,' she continued to fire questions at us.

'Music,' we both said at the same time.

'So do Ash and me we'll show you the way,' she cried happily and threw a black bag at Ash.

'Hey,'

'Your fine you can all go to your next class,' the office lady ushered us out back on the walkway.

'Come you two this way,' misty pointed to the left and ash fell into step beside her, flirting shamelessly.

Leaf shrugged at me and we followed them through the school past other students and buildings.

I readjusted the strap of my bag as we walked upstairs and down the veranda to a class where about fifteen others milled around waiting for the teacher.

'Hey May,' Misty called to a street styled brunette leaning against the rail by herself. The girl waved and hurried over to where we stood with Misty. Ash had gone ahead and was talking to three other guys.

Hey Misty, hi I'm May,' she greeted us.

'I'm Leaf and this is Dawn,' I waved silent letting Leaf introduce me. I just retrieved my notebook and pencil case from my shoulder bag. From the side pocket I grabbed my favorite electric blue guitar pick and slid it into the pocket on my shorts.

Leaf, Misty and May got into a conversation as I flicked my notebook through my note book to a song I wrote a few days ago. I was yet to show it to anyone but I could work out the cords for the guitar today.

A few minutes later the teacher arrived and let us in. everyone seemed to go to pre-decided seats so I followed Leaf who followed Misty and May to the back of the class

'Okay looks like we have two new students, umm,' she looked down at her roll until she came across the two names she didn't recognise.

'Ah Dawn and Leaf Berlitz, come up here please,' damn she was going to make us introduce ourselves and tell over privileged idiots about us.

'Why don't introduce yourselves to the class and something about yourself,' damn bitch. I was starting to not like this teacher and all of the music teachers I have had I have liked.

'Dawn you can go first,' yep definitely hate her now.

'Um, I am Dawn and am from Johto,' something impersonal, perfect I didn't want these people to know stuff about me.

Leaf said the same and our hurried back to our sits next to Misty. She looked sympathy at us but didn't say anything.

Laughter sprouted up from the other side of the room and I looked over to see four of the boys from this morning and Ash.

'Great it's dorks incorporated,' I said snidely no one in particular.

'Boys calm down just because you rock stars doesn't mean you can mess up in class,' the teacher chided them. One with green hair flicked his hair and said something inaudible which earned sniggers from the ones around him.

'What did she mean by that?' I whispered to may when the teacher let us up to get instruments. I picked up a well-worn guitar as she muck around with a ukulele.

'Oh you know that band Misguided Youth,' I shook my head strummed softly of the strings. 'Anyway, drew, Paul, Ash and Gary are that band and they just got really big, as if their heads were big enough already,' she scoffed and put the ukulele back and grabbed a guitar as well.

'Oh yeah that band was on the radio this morning,' I remembered, 'they okay could be better,'

'Who could be better?'

At the door of the storage room stand the emerald haired boy and the purple one from this morning.

'Just a band, they are so crap, grass head,' May answered adjusting the guitar strap over her shoulder.

'who that girl band you're in with just misty bet your still looking for a bass player and a drummer, just give up you'll never be as good as Misguided Youth,' the "Grass head" flicked his hair with an arrogant smile.

'No we'll be better, Drew. Dawn has agreed to be our bass player,' May was getting angry now and me surprised.

'Not judging from her look of surprise,' that earned a laugh from Drew as purple head picked up a black bass.

'Well I have so there,' I retorted stabbing my finger into his chest in anger.

'so you have time to fight in the store room all of you out Paul Drew for it seems you started this you can give the class a special performance,' the teacher stood angry at the door and shoved us all out.

With the guitar under my arm I returned with May to our seats beet red as Drew and Paul dragged Ash and the spiky brown haired one, who I assumed was Gary, up the front to where a drum kit, a mike and basses were set up.

'This should be good,' I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. That comment earned me a glare from prune head who I had decided I don't like even though he hadn't said one word yet.

A happy Ash sat behind the drums and Gary and Paul grabbed the basses, leaving the mike.

'Hey class, this is Drew from Misguided Youth here today to give you pretty girls a special concert,' Drew winked at the five girls at the front who all sighed at him longing. Especially a red head.

'Who's the redhead?' I asked May.

'Brianna,' she said acidly.

'So we are going to play our song, I can do anything,' drew winked again and the music started. Paul and Gary strumming at the guitars pulling a melody from them and ash playing the drums like no tomorrow.

**[Drew]** We can do an album,  
>Or we can do a viral,<br>Spread it like a STD you got back in high school,  
><strong>[Gary]<strong> I can run for president,  
>O just run the block,<br>I can be a stoner,  
>Or shit I just forgot,<p>

**[Drew]** I can be an athlete,  
>I can be a New York cabbie,<br>I can be your boyfriend in the back seat,  
><strong>[Paul]<strong> Pass me a beer or a bottle of gin,  
>Shit! I can be your best friend,<p>

**[ash]** I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,  
>I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,<br>You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,  
>It's golden now,<br>Why would I slow down?

**[Drew]**I can do anything, anything, anything I want,  
>anything, anything, anything I want,<br>anything, anything, anything I want,  
>It's golden now<br>Why would I slow down?

**[Drew]** I can be your dad  
>Actually I probably am<br>**[Gary]** I can drive a Ferrari  
>Or be fixing the Trans-Am<br>I can write bad checks  
>I can smoke cigarettes<br>I can be valedictorian having no sex

**[drew] **I can smell the roses  
>Or watch as it decomposes,<br>I can be one of those models shoving coke up their noses,  
>I can live in the streets<br>**[Paul]** Or I can rot in a mansion,  
>I can live off the beats<br>Or I can die from the dancin',

**[Gary]**I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,  
>I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,<br>You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,  
>It's golden now,<br>Why would I slow down?

I can do anything, anything, anything I want,  
>anything, anything, anything I want,<br>anything, anything, anything I want,  
>It's golden now<br>Why would I slow down?

(Slow Down) _**[All]**__ slow down slow down._  
>Cause I can do anything, anything, anything I want,<br>anything, anything, anything I want,  
>We won't ever stop<br>We won't ever stop  
>Cause I can do anything, anything, I want,<p>

**[drew]** I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,  
>I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,<br>You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,  
>It's golden now,<br>Why would I slow down?

**[Paul]** I can do anything, anything, anything I want,  
>anything, anything, anything I want,<br>anything, anything, anything I want,  
>It's golden now<br>Why would I slow down?

**[All]** I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,  
>I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,<br>You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,  
>It's golden now,<br>Why would I slow down?

I can do anything, anything, anything I want,  
>anything, anything, anything I want,<br>anything, anything, anything I want,  
>It's golden now<br>Why would I slow down? 

Wow Paul's voice was amazing, I thought as my mouth hung open, and he's hot in an emo with those studs in his ear and the purple and black.

'Well boys aside from the references made that was very good anyone else want to have a go at topping that?' she looked around the room watching everyone hide their face so she didn't pick them. I was not so lucky.

'Dawn how about you you're even ready with the guitar,' she said happily. I groaned and got up and trudged to the front dreading what waited there for me. The guys were putting down their instruments and I grabbed a chair and lowered the mike down that Drew handed me grudgingly.

'Aw, I wrote this a while ago now so yeah,' I mumbled and strummed at the guitar strings**. (Who says by selena Gomez normally don't like songs like this but this is really good) **I opened my mouth and words came.

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
>hey<p>

you made me insecure,  
>Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge  
>when you're a diamond in the rough?<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>you'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says? 

Who says you're not star potential?  
>Who says you're not presidential?<br>Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me; listen to me<br>who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said, who said?  
>Won't you tell me who said that?<br>Yeah, who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
>Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)<br>who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
>Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)<br>Who says?

Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
>Who says?<p>

My fingers strummed the last notes leaving the room in an unbearable silence. I looked up to see Leaf stand and start clapping furiously for me. Soon May and Misty joined her. So did everyone else. The last to clap was Misguided Youth who just stared until they realised they needed to clap to.

'My word you have an amazing voice,' the teacher complimented me as I returned to my seat smiling.

(Paul POV)

'Shit she's good,'

'No kidding,' Gary said next to me staring over at other side of the room. I followed his gaze but he was staring at the blue haired girl but her sister. Goddamn player. I thwacked the back of his spiky head hard.

'Hey, I was just looking,'

The girl was pretty though I did him that.

'Yeah but with you it leads to buying,' I aid darkly and shove my ear phone back into my ears and tune out to his and Ketchum shit.

Why I was stuck with in this stupid class, I wondered absently staring out the window. I barely noticed the bell ring for lunch I spent lunch in the music room anything. I filed out along with everyone else and told Gary I'd catch them later.

I waited for the veranda to empty before sliding my key into lock. Thank god the school trusted me enough with a master key. I flicked the light on and let my Houndoom out of his pokeball. it just curled up in the back of the room and went to sleep. lazy bastard.

I kicked the door closes and then went to the store room for a guitar. sorting through that mess took about ten minutes. I picked up the black bass from class and went back to the main room.

just as I was about to sit down fain music hit my ears.

I'm the only one in here, aren't I, I wondered creeping toward the sound room with the bass still in my hands. the door was open just a fraction I peered in to the lit room to see the blue hair girl from class singing and playing the guitar. I nudged the door open a fraction more and sat down against the door frame to listen.** (21 guns green day)**

Do you know what's worth fighting for When it's not worth dying for Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating

Does the pain outweigh the pride And you look for a place to hide Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins

one, twenty-one guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight one, twenty-one guns Throw your arms into the sky you and I

When you're at the end of the road And you lose all sense of control And your thought have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul When your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing is ever built to last You're in ruins. You're in ruins

one, twenty-one guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight one, twenty one guns

Did you try and live on your own when you burnt down house and home Did you stand too close to the fire like a liar looking for forgiveness for a stone When it comes time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something in this heart has died You're in ruins

one, twenty-one guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight one, twenty-one guns Throw your arms into the sky

one, twenty-one guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight one, twenty-one guns Throw your arms into the sky you and I

As though a natural force overpowered me I started to clap and she turned to look at me in embarrassment.

'Oh hello,'

'Hey,' I grunted.

'Did the teacher let you in too?' it was an honest question so I decided to answer to in an honest way.

'No I've got a key,'

'Oh, awesome,' the silence was unbearable.

'hey how much does a Mamoswine weigh?' this should work Gary said it was a really good icebreaker, but maybe I shouldn't be putting so mush trust in something Gary said to do.

'I dunno,' she looked confused.

'Enough to break the ice, I'm Paul,' I said waiting for her to laugh.

'I'm Dawn. That's funny but stupid,' her laugh was amazing.

'That was a pretty cool song but may I suggest something?' she nodded and I got from the doorway and walk to stand in front of her.

'The tune of the song isn't really suited for a girl's voice is it,' she shook her head. I stared at her eyes, a perfect ocean blue.

'No I wrote for a friend to sing but then we moved here,'

'Mind if I sing it?'

She nodded and readjusted the guitar in her lap to start playing the cords. I sing softly and patient for the cords to came.

As I song her song I watched her slim fingers pluck the guitar strings nimbly I wondered when she had started singing and playing the guitar.

I finished and she struck the last few cords.

'Your right that sounds better, you got a really good voice,' she said getting up.

'Always am,' I said and watched her put the guitar away. When she turned she fell face first into the carpet. Suppressing a laugh I saw her feet tangled up in the mike cord.

'You're a troublesome girl,'

'And you are a prune head so it's even,' she growled as the bell drowned out the last of her words.

(Leaf's POV)

I said goodbye to Misty and May and went to engineering while they to English. I wandered past blocks of classrooms with people relaxing before class started.

The classroom I wanted so at the front of the school so I headed for a single storey building where the smell of welding wafted from.

The class was already in session when I got there. Peeking around the door all I saw was boys. An all boy engineering class, great prepare to be hit on like no tomorrow.

'The textiles class is on the other side of the school, girly,' I looked to the sound and saw a balding man standing in front of a whiteboard.

'As sexist as that statement is, I'm here for the engineering class,' I said and stepped into the room. All eyes on me and what the sexist teacher would say next.

'Fine, um, Oak is the only one without a partner, so oak try not to slice off her fingers or I will have to ban you from this class,' he pointed to the front row were Gary Oak sat were a bewildered look. He was so cute, I thought. No, no thinking like that.

I took the sat next to Gary as the teacher or Mr Woodcrest explained what we were doing. A tea pot stand really was this class that bad.

'so you can do the decoration while I do the nail gun work, because I am so strong,' I raised my eyebrow at the boy next to me.

'Actually I do that and you can do decoration,' I snatched the nail gun from his hands and perfectly nailed the wood together like on the roughly drawn diagram on the white board.

'Here you go, go crazy with the glitter,' I shoved the wood toward him and after a minute of watching him stare at me in awe; I flipped my sketch book open and began to draw and write.

**(May's POV but not for long)**

The bell rang for final lesion and I was excited. A new bass player and drummer all in one day and in Pokemon Studies, Drew was going to have his ass handed to him for being a jerk.

'Hey may,' I turned and saw Misty, Dawn and Leaf running toward me at full speed.

'Hey,'

'hi Pokemon studies yes we are going to win the battle and the show case in a few months,' Misty punched the air.

'Yeah and Drew is going down,' I agreed.

'May you should just admit that you love him and his emerald head and you want to have his green haired children,'

'I do not, I hate Drew and his Grass hair and the way he does that stupid hair flick and always gives me a rose for my beautifly, he is annoying and arrogant,' I couldn't believe Misty was bringing this up again. 'Besides even if I did like him, and I don't, I would have half of Misguided Youth's fan girls to compete with so no thank you,'

'Yo April, finally given up trying to beat me all the time have we, well some do learn the hard way,' speak of the devil. I turned and glared at Drew, Gary, Paul and Ash who was talking to Misty.

'It's May,' I growled.

'Whatever June,'

Suddenly a loud shrieking deafening my ears and four girls came hurdling around the corner and glommed on to the four boys.

'Stay away from my Ashy, Bitch,' the blonde Melody snarled at Misty who backed off quickly and sweat dropped.

'Paul's/ Gary's mine,' chorused Ursula and Amy who were attached to fighting for freedom Paul and Gary.

'Drewy-bear why are talking to lowlifes like May, when I am here,'

'Who the fucking hell are they?' I heard from my left but didn't know if Dawn or Leaf had said it.

'We are Melody, Brianna, Tiffany and Amy and we are the Rock Angels who challenge you shanks to a battle of Singers, for the right to these boys,' oh yeah that's right, as soon as Misguided Youth had made it big these idiots decided to form a band but none of played an instrument.

'It's a battle of the bands, you retards,' I was positive that that comments was Leaf's.

**(Dawn's POV (**the afternoon of the next day)**)**

Backstage of the auditorium, I soundlessly strummed at my lightening patterned bass while May argued with Max her brother and our new manager as misty munched on mars bar and leaf twirled her drum sticks like batons with her earphones in her ears rocking out to whatever rock song she was listening to.

'You don't even have a name yet, you can battle later,' Max said patiently as his sister got madder and madder.

'We are not dropping out those bitches got the auditorium and the entire school out there if we pull out we'll look like losers,' she retorted.

'You'll look like losers anyway because you have no song that you all know and no name,'

I watched the scene play out in amusement and let my Piplup out of her pokeball. She ran and sat beside Misty's Azumarill. The two water- types watched the siblings argue in fascination.

'at least they get along,' she said through a mouth full of chocolate. Leaf and I nodded.

'ok people we have ten minutes to think of a awesome band name and learn three radical songs,' May slammed her fists into the amp in front of her with an expression of determination.

'so any suggestions?' we all just looked at each other.

'we need something feminine but hard hitting,' Misty said swallowing the rest of the mars bar.

'how about the Dark Roses?' suggested Leaf.

'well you got nothing else so Dark Roses it is,' Max decided and left us backstage to talk to the MC.

'songs?'May asked looking at us pleading.

'I got one,' Leaf, Misty and I chorused at the same time.

'great let's get learning,' May said happily as sound came from the stage.

' good afternoon guys and teachers, you all know why we are here, our school's first ever all female battle of the bands, so first up is the Rock Angels performing three songs then it is the Dark Roses turn,' Lucas. he is always MC for things like this.

'hi everyone, this is our song, Friday Night Bitch fight,' the irritating voice of Melody echoed across the auditorium.**( Friday night bitch fight by kesha)**

You can go to hell, girl  
>You better watch yourself <em>[x2]<em>

Wait up last Friday night  
>The party looked alright<br>Just as I stepped on in  
>I saw you look at him<br>Oh hell no, excuse me, what?  
>Must be jokin' around<br>Best leave your pumps at home  
>I'm ready to throw down <p>

their dance moves were so sleazy. it was disgusting to watch but I would bet it was turning on half the guys in the room.

You can go to hell, girl  
>You better watch yourself<br>I'm feelin' feisty, alright  
>Friday night bitch fight<p>

I saw you by the pool  
>Rubbin' up on his leg<br>Tell him he's lookin' fine  
>Even though you know he's mine<br>So then I walk over  
>You act like nothin's up<br>"Oh hey, are you with him?"  
>You know that, you dirty slut<p>

You can go to hell, girl  
>You better watch yourself<br>I'm feelin' feisty, alright  
>Friday night bitch fight<p>

Maybe we can just talk about it  
>We really shouldn't resort to violence<br>I'm not the jealous type  
>But get your dirty hands off his thigh<br>So then I pushed you in  
>Skirt flappin' in the wind<br>Hope you know how to swim  
>Ha ha ha, I always win<br>But as I'm gigglin'  
>I turn around and see your friends<br>Three tall pissed off vixens  
>I laugh and say to them<p>

"You can go to hell, girl  
>You better watch yourself" <em>[x4]<em>  
>I'm feelin' feisty, alright<br>Friday night bitch fight _[x4]_

'that's sickening,' May crinkled her nose as their second song pumped through the speakers.

**(lady Gaga Love Games)**

_[x2]_  
>Let's have some fun,<br>This beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<p>

I wanna kiss you  
>But if I do then I might miss you babe<br>It's complicated and stupid  
>Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid<br>Guess he wants to play,  
>Wants to play<br>A love game  
>A love game<p>

Hold me and love me  
>Just want to touch you for a minute<br>Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
>Let's have some fun,<br>This beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Don't think too much just bust that kick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<p>

Let's play a love game,  
>Play a love game<br>Do you want love or you want fame?  
>Are you in the game?<br>Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
>And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.<br>You've indicated your interest,  
>I'm educated in sex, yes.<br>And now I want it bad,  
>Want it bad.<br>A love game,  
>A love game.<p>

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
>The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!<br>And a game  
>And a game<br>And a game  
>A love game!<p>

'that is want makes boys think that girls are just sex objects,' I hissed at them as the audience clapped politely.

'and for our final, Teenage Dream,' Melody dragged out the last word in a failed attempt to be sexier. oh my arceus, this was going to be bad.

You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<p>

Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<br>You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<p>

You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

Yoooouuu  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back  
>No<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

they bowed to the clapping crowd several times before Lucas pushed them from the stage. they flounced past us flipping their hair at us.

I strummed lightly at my bass.

'let's kick ass,'


	2. a Song for the ages

I plugged in the bass as Misty slung the other over her shoulder and leaf sat down at the drums, leaving May to do the talking.

'ah hi we the Dark Roses and this is our song,' May said and breathing deep she belted out the first lines as Misty and I stepped up to the spare mikes.** (avril lavigne "Runaway")**

**[May]**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
>Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late<br>My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
>Looks like it's just one of those kind of days<br>**  
>[Misty]<strong>You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
>No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow<br>Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
>Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud<p>

**[may]**And I feel so alive  
>I can't help myself<br>Don't you realize

_**[dawn]**_**  
><strong>I just wanna scream and lose control  
>Throw my hands up and let it go<br>Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
>I just wanna fall and lose myself<br>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
>Forget about everything and run away, yeah<p>

**[may]**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
>I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning<br>Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
>Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch<p>

**[misty]**And I feel so alive  
>I can't help myself<br>Don't you realize

Run away, run away 

the clapping was intense as I handed my bass to May to play and I stepped up to the mike. everyone was on their feet for us.

'this is a song I wrote called Someone Watching Over Me,' I hoped they liked it. I waited for Leaf's drumming to start and the guitars to sound before I started singing**.( Hilary duff's someone watching over me) **

**[dawn]** Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me

**[may]**Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I won't be afraid<br>**[misty]**To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<p>

**[leaf]** So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>**[all]**Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>**[misty]** Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart

**[may]** So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
><strong>[dawn]<strong>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
>That I won't give up<br>No I won't break down  
>Sooner than it seems life turns around<br>And I will be strong  
>Even when it all goes wrong<br>**[all]**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
>That someone's watching over<br>Someone's watching over  
>Someone's watching over me<p>

Someone's watching over me

I smiled at out the thundering crowd and waited for Leaf and Misty to trade places. then leaf handed the guitar to me and she took up the mike.

(Leaf's POV(yay))

'Love me or hate me,' I told the crowd who were still on their feet clapping. I breathed deep and started to rap. **(love me or hate me- lady sovereign)**

Yeah,  
>It's officially the biggest midget in the game.<br>I dunno.  
>Make way for the S.O.V.<p>

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
>Love me or hate me, that is the question.<br>If you love me then thank you!  
>If you hate me then fuck you!<p>

I'm fat, I need a diet.  
>No, in fact I'm just here lying<br>And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.  
>I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.<br>I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.  
>Ugh! <p>

I lifted my arms up and laughed into the mike waiting to jump into the beat again.

Never had my nails done.  
>Bite them down until they're numb.<br>I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
>Now I don't really give a...Ugh!<br>I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
>Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.<br>I'm missin' my clippers lighters.  
>Now bow down to your royal highness.<br>No! I don't own a corgi.  
>Had the hamster - it died 'cause I ignored it.<br>Go on then, go on report me,  
>I'm English, try and deport me!<p>

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
>Love me or hate me, that is the question.<br>If you love me then thank you!  
>If you hate me then fuck you!<p>

I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
>I don't like drinking fancy champy,<br>I'll stick wit Heineken beers. 

At that I let out a enormous burp that was only amplified by the mike. that only made me and the others laugh.

Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
>A little unlady-like,<br>What can I say?  
>Well oh gosh I'm not posh, me, I wear odd socks.<br>I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
>So everybody's entitled to opinions,<br>I open my mouth and shit I got millions.  
>I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,<br>I'll make you giggle till your sick  
>Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.<br>Yeah I do have some stories  
>And its true I want all the glory.<br>Go on then, come on support me,  
>I'm English, try and deport me!<p>

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
>Love me or hate me, that is the question.<br>If you love me then thank you!  
>If you hate me then fuck you!<p>

Love me or hate me  
>Love me or hate me<p>

So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
>[all [yeah]]<p>

I can only do one thing,  
>And that's be Lady Sovereign!<br>So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
>I can only do one thing,<br>And that's be Lady Sovereign!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
>Love me or hate me, that is the question.<br>If you love me then thank you!  
>If you hate me then fuck you!<p>

Love me or hate me  
>Love me or hate me<br>Love me or hate me  
>I can only do one thing,<br>And that's be Lady Sovereign!

The beat ended and I was tackled into a bear hug by my sister and friends . I just laughed and hug back.

'well the winner of our first ever battle of the bands is the Dark Roses,'

'yes we won, sleepover at mine,' misty screamed into my ear. I winced but nodded excited. in midst of our excited victory over the idiots, I spied off the four boys to the side of stage.

'that was awesome,' ash yelled sweeping Misty up off her feet. we watched on in shock when he put her down and kissed her on the lips. May and I were doubled over in laughter as she blushed red to match her hair.

'misty and Ash sitting in a tree K- I- S- S- I- N-G, first come love then comes marriage then comes Ash pushing a baby's carriage,' May teased as Dawn started laughing. misty just ran from the stage with Ash in hot pursuit.

'let go I have to get my guitar,' we released her and she packed up her guitar with Paul right behind her talking.

'that's weird, 'I turned and faced Gary.

'how so?'

'he just hardly ever talks and now he's talking to her like he's known her forever,' he replied.

'oh,'

'that was some pretty sick rap just then,' he said slinging his arm over my shoulder. I cringed and struggled out of his reach.

'thanks,'

'Leaf May is going to drive us home and then to Misty's, ' I turned as Dawn shouted my name. I waved and turned back to Gary.

'We'll see you later,' I saluted and turned to go.

'hey Leaf, what are you doing this Friday?' the question got my attention. why was he asking about Friday?

'nothing why?'

'do you want to go to a party with me?' he scratched the back of his head. a party with him, by myself? I looked around for support, but Dawn was talking to Paul and May was arguing with Drew.

'Ah I can't I have to fix my car,' I lied uneasily. I couldn't tell him the real reason.

'I can help if you want,' no you're not suppose to say that.

'Leaf we're going May grabbed my arm and pulled me away. thank you May. I glanced back to see he smirked and walk out with Drew and Paul. saved by May, thank Arceus.

May led dawn and me to her car and we jumped in. we pulled out of the school parking lot and sped down the road, turning left.

'so Ash and Misty?'I said making conversation.

'yeah she's liked him for ages,

after a few more streets she pulled into the driveway of our beach house. I ran in and stuff my duffle bag full of clothes, my sketch book, camera and guitar pick.

back out in the hall I saw Dawn and May carrying Dawn's magenta bag.

'Dawn it's one night you don't need so much stuff,' I moaned hauling the bag out to the car.

**(Misty POV)**

I ran from the school building and down past the soccer field to the forest path. I just ran. I past Oddish and Budew but didn't stop to pay attention.

'Misty wait,' I heard Ash running behind me.

'I just kept running, even if I did slow down a bit. I had my legs tackled from underneath me. Flat on the ground with a heavy wait on top of me.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?'[I moaned sore from being winded.

'I think it's more like that's wrong with you?'

'You just kissed me, why?' I almost yelled at him. I had like it but still.

'Because I love you,' I looked up at him lying on top of me and smiled. His goofy smile and dark brown eyes were making me giggle.

'You do?'

His hand came up and stroked my orange hair.

'Yeah I do,'

Our lips met. I closed my eyes and kissed back, running my fingers through his raven hair knocking his hat off.

He pulled away and smiled.

'Do you like me?'

'Yeah but I got a sleepover to go to, do you want to come?'

'only if there's cake,'

**(Dawn POV)**

Finally May pulled into the driveway of her house. It was huge. Set on the cliffs in the rich part of town.

'What do your parents do?' I wondered aloud.

'Mum's a lawyer and dad is the Petalburg gym leader but they're never around,' May answered my question.

'Where's Misty?' leaf asked as we hauled our stuff into the foyer of May's mansion.

'probably making out with Ash, don't worry she can handle herself just fine, it's Ash I am worried for,' May laughed and showed us to the living room.

'is that your T.V?'Leaf happily glued herself to the huge flat screen mounted on the wall. I shook my head at her and followed May to the kitchen for snacks.

'later we'll make up some popcorn and melt chocolate,' she said releasing her Beautifly.

'is it ok if I let my Piplup out?'I asked admiring her pokemon.

'yeah sure the more the merrier,' May called. I pulled my pokeball from my belt and let out my Piplup. she cooed at me before running to play with May's Beautifly.

I wandered her giant house after that, just looking at things. I noticed there were no photos of her or her parents. just impersonal things making it seem like this could be anyone's house. Only vases of flowers here and there. abstract sculptures and paintings that you had to look at sideways to get.

Eventually I somehow ended up back in the living room watching May and Leaf taking turns at Guitar Hero with Piplup, Bulbasuar and Beautifly playing tag.

'hey my turn, I said joining in the fun.

Life's a show and we all play a part, and when the music starts... We open up our hearts.""

Without a soul, you have no aura. Without an aura, you cannot exist. If you cannot exist, you cannot determine your destiny. 


	3. Dancing to Your own Beat

(Leaf POV)

The next three weeks passed so quickly that at the end of my first month I barely remembered the first day. I sat in our garage with the radio loud and twirled a spanner in my hand. My Bulbasuar and Sentret curled up on a pile of dirty washing, asleep. How they could sleep with the radio blaring I didn't know.

It was Saturday and I was the only one home. Dad was who knows where, mum was at her Modelling agency and Dawn had gone with Misty to sign up for a surf competition in a week's time.

'All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head,' I sang along popping the hood of my baby (my car) open. The beautiful engine I had built from scratch sat staring at me with its beautiful gleam.

'Gorgeous,' I muttered and looked for the loose bolt I had heard yesterday. It had been rattling against the metal all day.

'Yes I've lost my mind,' I sang along to the song. And found the bolt.

'I already knew that,'

Startled I spun around whipping the spanner into a defensive position. Gary at the start of the car port with a skateboard and stupid grin.

'What do you want?' I hissed dropping the spanner. He was so annoying and the biggest playboy our school and the music world knew.

'Just to enjoy your charm and wit,' he smirked and walked over the lean against my car.

'No really what do you want?' I asked starting to get annoyed. He thought just because he was a rock star he could do anything he wanted.

'So I have to want something to come see one of my best friend's girlfriend's friends, I am saddened by this,' he held his hand to his heart in a sympathy attempt, but I wasn't buying it. Misty and Ash had being going out for month and it had forced our two groups to spend time to together to make them happy. I shuddered at the thought of spending time with Gary.

'I don't really care, just go away I'm busy,' I muttered under my breath and turned back to the car. After five minutes I closed the hood. he was still here.

'what is your problem?' he asked.

'I don't have one do you? I asked shoving him from his place.

'yes I do actually, you see I want to go out with this girl but she doesn't seem to like me, what are your thoughts?' he asked following me into the house.

'that your an idiot for asking me, anyways, I dunno, what is she like,' I handed him a coke from the fridge and sit up on top of the breakfast bench, cranking one open for myself.

'she fixes cars, is kickass at drums and bass and has a rockin' body,' he chugged the can down and slammed it into the bench.

'sounds like a keeper,' I chugged mine down too and threw, basketball style, it into the bin.

'Mmm, she's good at skateboarding and surfing, an amazing voice,'

'How long have you known her?'

'A month,' he asked rummaging through my fridge.

'That's a long time to get to know someone,' I said sarcastically.

'Yeah but everytime I try and ask her out she shoots me down and makes me feel stupid and clumsy,' he rubbed his neck.

'you clumsy you're the biggest player at school,' I pointed out. why was he saying these things to me? was there no-one else.

'did you hear about that party tonight?' he avoided my statement.

'yeah I'm not going,'

'please we'll go together,' he was excited all of a sudden and bounding around me trying to change my mind.

'maybe,'

'great I'll pick you up at six,' he was out of the room. out of the house and down the drive waving goodbye. I just watched from the front window and had a strange impulse to wave back.

the weird, good-looking rock star I thought. he was cute but arrogant.

(May POV)

I had spent the day with Drew. I recalled the day's events as I inserted the key into the door and turned it opening the front door. a day at the beach. ice cream on the pier and plans to meet up at Marina's party later tonight.

I let my Skitty out as I dropped my keys in the bowl by the door and continued to my room with Skitty running after me purring. Max wasn't back yet and either were my parents. I ninja kicked my bedroom door open and threw my bag on my bed and turned on my laptop. as I waited for it to warm up I flung my wardrobe doors open and started throwing clothes on my bed. Skitty hissed and curled up among my pillows further up.

'the only thing that spoiled the day was that he kept talking about some stupid girl,' I mumbled at Skitty who just yawned at me.

'he said he loved her,' I growled angry. he should love me. I won't admit it to my friends but I love him.

I retrieved the dress I wanted and laid it out on the bed shoved everything else. a red halter neck misty had given me for Christmas. it was short, only coming to upper-thigh. misty had said I had great legs that needed to be shown off. that age old saying, if you got it flaunt it. paired with a pair of leggings and ballet flats. my outfit for tonight was set.

I left Skitty to sleep and wandered to the kitchen for food. unfortunately my thoughts had skipped back to the annoying matter of Drew. he would probably pick her up and take her to the party. I bet she's blonde.

I miserably took the tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and added some milk to make it creamier.

stuff drew I can go to the party with any one I want. maybe Brendan still free. I ate what was left of the ice cream and watched the clock hands dragged on getting close to five. the party started at six.

I went back to my room and logged on to Facebook. some people were on, but I wanted to talk to dawn and she wasn't on. no she'd be talking to Lucas. he had asked her to the party yesterday.

'maybe leaf,' I told Skitty. I logged off and dialled Leaf's number into the phone. she picked up on the third ring.

'hello Leaf here,'

'hey Leaf it's me May, are you going to the party?'

'Yeah Gary asked me today, don't you have any one to go with?' she asked sadly.

'no I don't,'

'you should come sleepover tonight and we can get ready together, it's not a party without you, dawn will be here but Lucas is coming to pick her up early,'

'but wouldn't Gary mind, I don't want to be a third wheel,' I replied.

'it's not a date we're just going as friends, just come I expect you here in fifteen minutes,' she announced and hung up on me.

I smirked as I hung up the phone. she was such a tomboy. I quickly stuffed my outfits and other stuff for tonight and tomorrow into my overnight bag. I set out some food for Skitty when she woke up. she would be fine Max would be back home later.

I threw the bag into the front seat of my car and quickly went back to lock the door.

after ten minutes I was parked outside Leaf's beach house and running up the yard to the front door. it opened just as I got there.

'Leaf,' I was pulled into a hug by Dawn and dragged to the living room. the place looked like a bomb had hit. clothes strewn everywhere. bags of makeup on the coffee table.

'whoa,'

'I know right it's all dawn's she can't decision what to wear,' Leaf teased coming down the hall her hair high up by a towel.

'you can go for a shower if you want,'

'thanks,'

after my shower, I pulled my clothes on and walked back to a surprisingly clean living room. I watched in amusement as Dawn brushed leaf's unruly hair. after much yelping and orders to sit still, leaf's hair hung in waves framing her face.

'you look amazing,' I told her brushing my own hair.

'thanks,' they both went to get changed.

I just looked around the room in wonder. a mounted surfboard. a shelf with surf and skateboard trophies as well as pokemon contests and battle trophies.

flowers in a vase on the other shelf next to a family picture. but strange enough it was only of Dawn and Leaf. no other pictures or photos except drawings of people, places and pokemon.

'we're ready,' I looked up to see they both come back ready to go.

Dawn was in a little floral, pink dress and pixie boots. she had partners these with a military jacket and a black belt around her waist. she had left her hair down. leaf wore a dark green dress shirt and jeans with boots coming up to her knees. gold bangles around her wrists and a simple rose necklace.

a honking car from outside distracted us from saying anything else.

'that's Lucas see you later,' dawn grabbed a simple clutch from the sofa and ran outside.

we watched from the door as she got into his ford and drive away.

'that guy is a dick, who doesn't come to the door?'Leaf grumbled and went back inside. it was another five minutes before Gary's silver Ferrari pulled up at the curb of the road. I watched him check his appearance before getting out of the car and walked up here.

oh no he thinks this is a proper date, and leaf thinks this is just a couple of friends going to a party together, I thought as I opened the door before he knocked. he had attempted to flatten his spiky hair.

'May what are you doing here?' he was confused at my presence.

'I am getting ready with Leaf what you doing here,' I asked back.

'picking her up for our date,' he stammered over his words.

'oh you're here, May didn't have anyone to go with so I said she could come with us, is that a problem?'Leaf had arrived and seemed to confuse Gary even more.

'ah yeah fine let's go,' he lead the way to his car and held the door open for me and leaf. I climbed in the back while she got the front. he started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

Marina lived in the rich part of town but she wasn't a snob like Brianna. she was nice to everyone and she threw the best parties and invited everyone.

it was ten minutes until we got there and the party was already in full swing. music blasted from the backyard. people were everywhere talking or dancing.

'did you hear that Marina hired a band to play at seven?' Gary asked leading us through the crowded house. I noticed his hand take Leaf's and lead her away from me .great, alone at a party.

I looked around and tried to find Misty. I spotted her talking to Ash out by the pool. I saw Dawn and Lucas dancing. maybe White has shown up. she was a transfer from Unova and was a lot of fun. found her giggling pressed up against N, one of the seniors for this year. they had been going out for ages.

I just wandered away from the deafening music. all of my friends were with someone and I was alone. I wandered out to the garden and sat down I Marina's garden swing. I kicked the ground to move back and forward.

'all alone again, April?' of course the quiet wouldn't last long. I looked up and saw Drew flick his hair and me. he smirked and caught the rope of the swing, stopping my swing.

'no I want to be alone, Grass head' I said stubbornly.

'sure you do,'

'so where's everyone else?'I asked I wanted to ask him about him date but that would be awkward.

'Ash is trying to getting misty to feed him jelly beans through kissing, Gary is trying and failing to seduce Leaf, and Paul is still his usual emo self, though he did get angry when he saw Dawn and Lucas, what's up with that?' he commented on his own report of everyone. we both shuddered slightly at the thought of Ash and Misty.

'Drew you have to help me,' we both looked round and saw Marina running straight at us. it was funny because she was in heels and wasn't running that fast. she finally stopped in front of us and pushed her blue hair from her face.

'what's wrong marina did someone spike the drinks?' he asked casually.

'worse the band I booked called in sick and I promised people a band, can you please for me get the rest of Misguided Youth and play please?' she whimpered and held her hands in a praying way.

'I can't,'

'I'll pay you double what they would have got,' she asked again.

'fine, May can you help me find Gary, ash and Paul, we'll be there in ten minutes,' he said flicking his hair.

'thank you so much it's in the lounge room,' she ran away happy.

'come on,' I followed Drew back to the house and all most knocked Paul over.

'hey,' he grunted holding me steady. he let go and looked at Drew.

'be in the lounge room in ten minutes we're playing,'

he nodded and threw out his arm. when I pulled it back in he had a struggling Ash in it.

'hey, what fuck gives?' he swore.

'we're playing, Ketchum. grab you girlfriend and be in the lounge in ten minutes,' he grunted and left. Ash looked confused but nodded. I watched him grab misty's hand and pull her into the next room.

'two down one to go,' I said and followed ash letting Drew find Gary and Leaf.

in the lounge room instruments had been set up. Ash sat at the drums with Misty on his lap. Paul was strumming the bass guitar while trying not the looking at Dawn an Lucas who were laughing in the corner.

I sat down on the sofa and waited for the music. I sat for three minutes before someone sat down beside me. I looked over and saw Brendan. great.

'hey May you look great tonight,' he said slinging his arm over the back of the sofa.

'thanks,' maybe if I just answered in one word he would go away.

'so are you having fun, I wasn't until I saw you,' damn just go away, I wanted to scream at him.

May there you are,' I looked up and saw Leaf. she plodded down in between Brendan and me.

'thank you,' I whispered.

'no worries,' she whispered back as Marina walked up to the mike.

'hey, is everyone having fun?' there was a low rumbling, but she took no notice. 'that's good and you'll be have even more fun because the boys of Misguided Youth have agreed to play,'

she passed the mike to Drew. he stepped up and smirked at the crowd.

hey everyone, we are Misguided Youth and this is a song called Rockstar, I 'm sure so of you have heard it,' Misty came to stand behind me as Gary and Paul strummed at their guitars and Ash started the beat at drums. then Drew started singing. ( Rockstar by Nickleback, love this song)

I'm through with standing in line  
>To clubs we'll never get in<br>It's like the bottom of the ninth  
>And I'm never gonna win<br>This life hasn't turned out  
>Quite the way I want it to be<p>

**[Gary]** (Tell me what you want)

**[Paul]** I want a brand new house  
>On an episode of Cribs<br>And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
>And a king size tub big enough<br>For ten plus me

**[Gary]**(So what you need?)

**[Drew]** I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
>And a big black jet with a bedroom in it<br>Gonna join the mile high club  
>At thirty-seven thousand feet<p>

**[Gary]**(Been there, done that)

**[Paul]** I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
>My own star on Hollywood Boulevard<br>Somewhere between Cher and  
>James Dean is fine for me<p>

**[Gary]**(So how you gonna do it?)

**[Paul]**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name<p>

**[drew]** 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<p>

**[ash]**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

**[drew]** I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
>Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes<br>Sign a couple autographs  
>So I can eat my meals for free<br>**[Gary]**(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
>I'm gonna dress my ass<br>With the latest fashion  
>Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion<br>Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
>Blow my money for me<br>**[Gary]**(So how you gonna do it?)  
><strong>[Ash]<strong> I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name<p>

**[drew]** 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<p>

**[ash]** Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well<p>

**[ash]** Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

**[Gary]** I'm gonna sing those songs  
>That offend the censors<br>Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
>lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong<p>

**[Drew]** 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<p>

**[ash]**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

**[Drew] **And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
><strong>[Paul] <strong>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

**[ash]**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

We were on our feet swayed to the beat and singing along. they had started with a song everyone knew. the entire house cheered as the finial notes sounded. the next thing shocked me though.

'ah, this is a song Paul recently wrote and we are going to let him sing,' Drew and Paul switched places. he coughed waiting for the beat to start and began to sing.**(****Think Twice by eve 6)**

When all is said and done  
>And dead does he love you<br>The way that I do  
>Breathing in lightning<br>Tonight's for fighting  
>I feel the hurt so physical<p>

Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around come around no more<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around no more<p>

She spreads her love  
>She burns me up<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<br>I've said enough  
>Enough by now<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<p>

Wait till the day you finally see  
>I've been here waiting patiently<br>Crossing my fingers and my t's  
>She cried on my shoulder begging please<p>

Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around come around no more<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around no more<p>

She spreads her love  
>She burns me up<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<br>I've said enough  
>Enough by now<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<p>

What is it you really want  
>I'm tired of asking<br>You're gone I'm wasted

When I showed up and he was there  
>I tried my best to grin and bear<br>And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
>And as we speak I'm going down<p>

Cause she spread her love  
>And burnt me up<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<br>I've said enough  
>Enough by now<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<p>

Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around come around no more<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around no more<p>

As the song ended I watched Paul look at Dawn and came to a realisation. that song was for her, she had told me about the other day, when Paul had came over to study, Lucas had been leaving and had kissed her cheeks. she said Paul looked like he was going to throw him at the wall. she had apparently told Paul; to leave as well.

is it possible to love someone after a month? I wondered as the next song started with Drew back on vocals.** (How Far We've Come - matchbox 20)**

**[Gary]**Hello  
><strong>[Paul]<strong>Hello  
><strong>[Ash]<strong>Hello

**[Drew]**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
>But it's feeling just like every other morning before,<br>Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
>The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour<br>And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
>Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?<p>

**[all]**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
>Oh well I guess we're gonna find out<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<br>Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<p>

**[drew]** I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
>And I can't remember caring for an hour or so<br>Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
>I started running but there's nowhere to run to<br>I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
>Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell<br>Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

**[all]** I believe the world is burning to the ground  
>Oh well I guess we're gonna find out<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<p>

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<p>

**[Gary]**It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
>There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home<br>It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
>Now it's over for me and it's over for you<br>Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
>There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home<br>Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
>Now it's over for me and it's over for you<p>

**[all]** I believe the world is burning to the ground  
>Oh well I guess we're gonna find out<br>Let's see how far we've come  
><strong>[Gary]<strong> Let's see how far we've come  
>Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end<br>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
><strong>[all]<strong>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<br>Let's see how far we've come

this one is dedicated to a girl,' Drew said and started with the beat ash was drumming.** (Blue As Your Eyes- Scouting for Girls)**

Am I falling apart?  
>Is this falling in love, am I going insane?<br>You scratched out my heart  
>You scratched out my heart, you etched on my brain<p>

Every word  
>Every word that you said goes round<br>Round in my head  
>Round like a cyclone in my mind<p>

Well I've been trying to get a hold on you  
>I've been trying to get a hold on you<br>I've been trying to get a hold on you  
>On this crazy world of mine<p>

Every day, right from the start  
>When I showed you my hand, I gave you my heart<br>Falling in love, feeling alive  
>Clear as to mud, I'm blue as your eyes, blue as your eyes<p>

Is it all in my head?  
>You turned me away, you begged me to stay<br>Is it something I said?  
>You wanted to change, you wanted the same<p>

Well I've been trying to get a hold on you  
>I've been trying to get a hold on you<br>I've been trying to get a hold on you  
>On this crazy world of mine<p>

Every day, right from the start  
>When I showed you my hand, I gave you my heart<br>Falling in love, feeling alive  
>Clear as to mud, I'm blue as your eyes, blue as your eyes <p>

all I could do was stare.

(Dawn POV)

as I swayed my hips with Lucas hands on them I heard something I didn't like.

'and the girls for the Dark Roses are going to have a go,' I stopped dancing and just gaped at Drew. I stalked over to where May an Leaf stood open mouth as well. misty was already up and at the drums while trying to avoid Ash kissing her as he past.

'come one girls un lease your chicken,' the crowd laughed.

'we take you on,' May shouted igniting a roar through the house. I followed leaf as she and May ran to take the boy's places. Paul handed me the bass. our hands touched briefly. I blushed and was surprised to see a small blush on his cheeks too.

'dawn you sing,' may took the bass from my hands and pushed me to the mike.

'ah we're the dark Roses and this is a song I wrote a while ago,' I said waiting for Misty's drumming to start. the guitars joined in and I started singing.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
><strong>[all]<strong> lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie  
>I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want<br>Don't stop  
>Give me give me give me what you got got<br>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
>Don't even talk about the consequence<br>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think<br>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye) 

I spied Lucas through the crowd, kissing Ursula. I felt my heart break that douche bag. I shouldn't have come with him. I couldn't believe Paul was right. I remembered our fight. I was in the worry. I pushed my thoughts from my head and focused on my song lyrics.

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched  
>And I need you so much<p>

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>You can take take take take take time  
>To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life<br>Give me give me give me all of you you  
>Don't be scared<br>I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
>Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right<br>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up up<br>And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>Untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<p>

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched, untouched, untouched 

I smiled weakly at the cheering crowd. I watched Paul disappear. I looked over to where Lucas had been. he wasn't there, but it didn't matter now.

'this next one is for a someone who should know,' I said softly. the beat started and so did my singing. ( take a bow- Rihanna)

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
>A standing ovation<br>Oh, Yeah  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<p>

You look so dumb right now  
>Standing outside my house<br>Trying to apologize  
>You're so ugly when you cry<br>Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>But now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<br>But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<p>

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
>You better hurry up<br>Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
>Talking' bout'<br>Girl, I love you, you're the one  
>This just looks like a re-run<br>Please, what else is on (on)

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
>Oh, And the award for<br>The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
>For making me believe (that you)<br>That you could be faithful to me  
>Let's hear your speech, Oh<p>

How about a round of applause  
>A standing ovation<p>

But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>Now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<br>But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<br>But it's over now 

the crowd was deafening, but it didn't last long. when it start quieten down a whisper then a shout ran through the place.

'fight,'

'fight where,' several whispered reached me and I shuddered. someone was fighting.

I looked at May and she just looked at me shrugging.

'who,' came the next question as we along with everyone else poured outside to the scene.

'Paul,' I froze why was Paul fighting, did someone call him an emo, he was touchy about that.

'and Lucas,' misty whispered and urged me on. the crowd circled around the two but I couldn't see them.

'move,' leaf shoved the path for us to the front. I stopped and stared in shock. Paul was beating the crap out Lucas, with Gary and Ash trying to hold him back. drew had pushed Lucas back.

'calm down man, he's not worth it,' drew was now talking to Paul. the other two let go of him.

'fucking bastard,' Lucas muttered. it took two seconds for Paul to break free of Ash and Gary and start laying it into Lucas again.

'she's deserves someone better than someone who can think about himself and getting some,' he grunted and kicked Lucas side hard. Lucas jolted up and slumped back to the ground. Jimmy, Marina's boyfriend, helped Gary and Ash restrain him again. they dragged him away. he was silently with a calm stony face again.

I just ran after them leaving my friends in my wake. I followed them to the kitchen. Marina had a pack of ice for both Jimmy and Paul. but Paul seemed untouched. not a scratch on him. I stood hidden at the door frame as Drew and Gary starting yelling at him.

'what the fuck man? what was that about?'Gary yelled throwing his hands in the air.

'you know just as well as us we can't get in fights it's bad if the media gets hold of this and he's probably going to sue,' he ranted. Drew just asked one question.

'it was about dawn wasn't it?'Paul nodded and hung his head.

'why I thought you were just friends,'

'he was talking about how he was going to score with two girls tonight, Ursula and Dawn,' he replied and accepted a drink Jimmy offered him.

'so you punched him?'

'no he tried to punch me first,'

'then why is he beaten to Oran berry pulp and you look like you've just come from a walk in the park,'

'he didn't lay a hand on me,' Paul grunted downing his drink and leaning back on the bench.

I noticed my friends stop beside me and listen to the conversation too. Paul had beat up a guy for me.

'so what now,' Ash asked. they just looked at each other.

'just act naturally like you are in the right,' Gary said.

I leaned around the corner further. Misty was leaning on me to see better too.

'stop pushing I growled but it was too late I went flying to the ground.

'fuck,' I swore on my hands and knees.

'Dawn?' oh shit, I looked up and saw Ash offering his hand to help me up.

'hi I ,um, was ,umm,' I stuttered.

'guys can you leave for a couple of minutes,' Paul asked and they complied, leaving me alone with Paul. but they were probably at the door way hiding. Paul paced over and slammed the door shut.

'what am I going to do with you troublesome?' he said softly turned to face me.

'give me cake,' I said hopefully.

he walked over to me and stood just inches from me. he was so tall. my hair tickled his chin. I jumped up on the bench to be at eye level.

'no cake, sorry,' he laughed quietly.

was that song about me?'I asked as he place his hands at either side of me.

'yes, it was,'

'wow it good I loved it,' I whispered.

'when I saw you with Lucas the other day it really hurt me even if I didn't want to admit it,'

'I'm sorry I thought you just like me as a friend,' I looked down and fingered to hem of my dress.

'an amazingly beautiful friend who I wanted to be my girlfriend,' I looked up and our lips met. soft and sweet. I closed my eyes and kissed back encouraging him to kiss harder.

he pulled away for air leaving me wanting more. but he just leaned his forehead against mine.

'I want an amazing, troublesome girl for my girlfriend, Dawn will you be my girlfriend?' I looked into his onyx black eyes and found emotions, that would never display on his face, love and happiness.

'I will be the girlfriend of Paul the bass player of the band Misguided Youth on one condition,' I smirked and pulled him back in.

'and what's that?' he asked. his hands on my back pushing me closer too.

'a kiss,' he met my condition.

a little later we let the other back in. they talked about us for ages. it was nearly twelve by the time we noticed the time.

I yawned and slumped in Paul's lap. his arms wrapped my body.

'I'll take her home,' I was l lifted and carried through the emptying house. out in the cool night air Paul carried me bundled in his jacket to his dark purple American muscle car.**( AN I didn't know any other way to explain it)**

I was strapped into the front seat. I shivered from the remove of his arms but he turned the heater on.

'stay awake,' I told myself aloud.

after ten minutes he pulled into my driveway. I struggled out of the passenger seat. he half carried and dragged me to the door. I unlocked it and pull him inside after me.

'what are you doing?' he growled sweeping me off my feet and carried through the house down the hall to my room.

'having fun,' I giggled and shushed myself.

he kicked the door open and dumped me on my double bed. he leant down and kissed me lightly. on the lips and then quickly on my forehead. I watched him pull down the blanket and throw it over the top of me.

'thanks,' I whispered as his lips met mine again.

'stay I don't want to be alone,' I whispered.

'I can't,' he whispered back and sat on the edge of the bed.

'please, Leaf is going to May's I'll be the only one here what if a robber comes and kills me while stealing my stuff,' I pleaded and he relented. he crawled over to the other side and laid down. I pulled his arm over me. Paul pulled me close.

'thanks,' I said again.

'don't mention it troublesome,'

that was the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry about not updating, but the holidays are here. i had a mental block on this chapter but it is done. i would like everyone to know that I'm taking suggestions for songs. Please Review.**

I woke the next morning still wrapped in his jacket and sunlight blasting my face. I sat up and saw the indent where Paul had been.

Humming I slipped from underneath the blanket and wandered into the living room where Paul was asleep on the couch.

'Wow he is really thoughtful' I thought as I journeyed onto the kitchen. I popped some bread into the toaster and waited for it to pop back up. I grabbed jam and butter from the fridge and carefully set them down on the bench. My Piplup was the next one to wander in rubbing his eyes.

'Hey want some to eat?' I said turning back to the toaster.

'Yes please,'

I spun back around to the door way to see a shirtless Paul yawning. I could feel a blush on my cheeks so I spun around again to hide it. I heard a chair get pulled out and Paul sit down.

'So how did you sleep?' it was the only question I could think of.

'Well, your couch is actually really comfortable,' he said as I set the toast down in front of him.

'Paul I want to thank you again for last night,' I said while he munched on a jam covered slice. 'But I want to know if you meant what you said about...' I trailed off afraid that last night had been a dream.

Paul just leaned over the bench and kissed me.

'I am serious,' he murmured against my lips, but the ring tone of his phone spoiled the mood.

'Hello?' Paul answered it and I walked away to put more bread in the toaster.

'I'm at Dawn's,' he said in a low voice.

'That was today? I'll be there in ten minutes,' he hung up and turned to me.

'Who was that?' I asked.

'That was my brother, the band is providing entertainment for the surf carnival today, and he wanted to know why I wasn't at the beach yet,'

'Oh,'

'So get ready, we going to the beach,' he said and ushered me from the room saying he would clean up.

I wandered back to my room and flung the doors of my wardrobe up, so many clothes. I fished out my several bikinis and choose my pink and blue pair, mostly blue with pink stars. I pulled on boardies over the top and a singlet. I filled my beach bag with two towels and some sunscreen, a magazine, my sunnies.

I'm ready,' i hollered bounding back into the kitchen only to be grabbed from behind.

(Misty's POV)

I scanned the waves breaking just before the beach and smiled. I ran back up to where two lifeguards and their Floatzel where setting up the judges tent.

'It's the perfect day for a surf comp,' i announced as Molly handed me a bow of trophies to set up.

'Yes you pick well, can you put the trophies on the table?' i did as asked and let my Marill and Togepi out of their pokeballs. They both smiled bounded around my feet.

'Surf's up guys,' i said as they wandered to near my stuff to build a sand castle.

'Hey misty,' i turned to see Leaf, May, Gary, Drew and Ash in their swimmers sprinting toward me. Leaf was winning because she had convinced Ash to carry her surfboard.

'Leaf, don't take advantage of my boyfriend,' i laughed.

'Where are Dawn and Paul?' i asked when they were all in front of me.

'We thought they were here already, Reggie said he had called Paul,' Drew said and pulled his white tee off. I heard the sighing from down the beach. Both May and me glanced down at the group of girls a fifty metres away. i could hear their conversation form here.

'OMG, its Misguided Youth, their so dreamy,'

'Why are they will those girls? their not pretty,'

'I wonder if Drew will sign my forehead,'

I felt Ash's grip on my hand and squeezed it gently.

Don't listen, your beautiful,' he whispered and kissed my cheek.

'Who's up for a pre show surf?' he grinned and grabbed and surfboard and raced Gary and Drew to the water's edge.

I turned to my friends and took in their choice of clothing. Leaf was wearing short green boardies over a bikini and May was the same but red.

'Misty can you check the sound system please,' i looked at Molly who held out the microphone. I took it and lead May and Leaf to the stage. They dropped their things at the side steps and hurried up to the instruments.

'Oi, Leaf Sing for us,' i said chucking the mike at her. May handed me the drumsticks as she set up the electric guitar. Leaf just gave me the finger and let out her Bulbasaur and Growlithe.

**(Bad reputation by halfcocked)**

I started drumming and May's guitar kicked in and Leaf started.

Now i don't give a dam about my reputation

You're living in the past of a new generation,

And a girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do,

And i don't give a dam about my reputation.

Whoa, whoa not me.

And i don't a give a dam about my reputation.

I never said i wanted to improve my station.

And it's going to be good when I'm having fun and don't have to prove no-one

And i don't a give a dam about my reputation.

Whoa, whoa not me.

Whoa, whoa not me.

And i don't a give a dam about my reputation.

I never been afraid of any deviation.

And i don't really care if am strange, i ain't going to change.

And i never said i cared about my bad reputation.

Whoa, whoa not me

Break it down

May's guitar solo filled the air and washed across the beach. A crowd of beach-goers had gathered.

And i give a dam 'bout my reputation, The world's in trouble there's no communication, And everyone one can say what they want to say, it doesn't get better anyway. So why can i care 'bout a bad reputation. Whoa, whoa not me

(Leaf's POV)

I hit the final note and smiled out at the crowd that gathered on the beach. Growlithe and Bulbasaur hugged my legs.

'Encore, encore,' the crowd chanted.

'Where is Dawn?' i whispered to Misty who just shrugged.

'I'm here,' Dawn ran on stage and took up the other guitar.

What are we playing?' misty asked over the crowd.

The one May wrote last week,' Dawn said as she adjusted the guitar strap on her shoulder.

'But it's not ready,' May whimpered.

'It is let's go,' i said and traded the mike for her guitar. I waited for the music to begin and her to sing.** ("One Of Those Girls"- avril lavigne)**

La la la, la la la la

I know your kind of girl  
>You only care about one thing<br>Who you've seen, or where you've been  
>Who's got money<p>

I see that look in your eyes  
>It tells a million lies<br>But deep inside, I know why  
>You're talking to him<p>

I know what you're all about  
>I really hope he figures it out<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>She's one of those girls<br>They're nothing but trouble  
>Just one look and now you're seeing double<br>Before you know it she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>She's so good that you won't see it coming  
>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing<br>You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<p>

Oh oh oh  
>Off to the next one<br>Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
>At least that's what they say<br>It's been a while  
>You're in denial<br>And now it's too late  
>The way she looks makes you high<br>All the warning signs  
>Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes<br>Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
>I really hope you figure it out<p>

_[Chorus]_

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
>She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head<br>She's so insane, so insane  
>She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame<p>

_[Chorus]_

Oh oh oh  
>Off to the next one<br>Oh oh yeah yeah  
>Off to the next one <p>

Thanks for the support but we got to go surf,' Misty yelled as the crowd cheered for last time and dispersed.

The sun was rising high in the sky as we grabbed our surfboards and joined the boys in the water. It was only nine o'clock and the comp didn't start for an hour. I looked back at the beach to see Paul standing in the shade of the palm trees.

'Dawn what's wrong with Paul?'

'Nothing, he says he doesn't surf,' Dawn shrugged and paddled out to the break. I paddled out to and caught the first wave to roll in. This was as good as skateboarding except on the water not concrete.

I pulled a three-sixty and headed into shore. I dug the board into the sand and watched Gary rolled next. He was going all out, 180's three-sixty's.

'You're pretty good,' i said as he sat down next to me.

'Yeah you too,' he smirked and we were quiet as we watched Dawn come in and Misty and Ash trying to cut in on her.

Paul came to stand next to us as Dawn hit the sand.

'Hey guys,' we looked over our shoulders to see Paul's Brother Reggie walking toward us. A girl with bubble gum pink hair was with him. I recognised her as Maylene, the Veilstone gym leader. She was going to be one of the judges and she is going out with Reggie.

'Hey Reggie,' we all hollered.

'Guys we have a problem,' he directed his statement at the boys, as they were the famous band.

'What?' Drew asked coming back from signing an autograph from a couple of girls.

'The record company want four more songs for your new album,'

No air- Chris brown and Jordan sparks- leaf and Gary

Dark roses -Sweet dreams- beyonce-

Your love is my drug- kesha

Bubbly- colbie Colbert

Contagious- AL

Fashion- lady gaga

Evacuate the dance floor- Cascada

Paper gangsta- lady gaga

Smile- AL

Disturbia- rihanna

Do it again- cassie Davis

That's not my name- the ting tings

Misguided Youth- Fake it- seether

Californication- red hot chili peppers

Gives you hell- all American rejects

Kiss me through the phone- souija- ash

If today was your last day- nickel back

She will be loved- maroon 5

Sway sway baby- short stack.

Fast car- Tracy chapman


End file.
